Grim,Billy and Mandy Meet El Chavo
by JinxFanone
Summary: When Billy and Mandy and Grim have a picnic in the park Billy accidentally gets Grim's book and says a spell called Uthe ecsators he accidentally transports Chavo's neighborhood into endsville and when they are transported chavo and his friends change forms and chavo is separated from the group and lands in the park and meets up with grim.
1. Information

Grim,Billy and Mandy Meet El Chavo

Summary: When Billy and Mandy and Grim have a picnic in the park Billy accidentally gets Grim's book and says a spell called ¨Uthe ecsators¨ he accidentally transports Chavo's neighborhood into endsville and when they are transported chavo and his friends change forms and chavo is separated from the group and lands in the park and meets up with grim and he become´s friends with him and then grim ask where are his parents and he says he doesn't have any parents. What will grim do when chavo tells him he doesn't have any parents?

Chavo (In the form of Grim from billy and mandy)

Quico ( in the form of Billy)

Phoebe ( in the form of mandy)

Patty ( In the form of penolpe pussycat)

Junior ( in the form of Nergal Jr)

Gordon ( in the form of Irwin)

Miss Worthmore (no form)

Proffesor Girafalde ( no form)

Miss Pinster ( no form)

(no form)

Manny the mailman ( no form)

(no form)

Note: the names for the characters (except chavo quico and patty) are their American names for series


	2. Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Chapter 1

In the city of New York their is a neighborhood and in the neighborhood there is a barrel and inside lives an 8 year old boy named Chavo who came to neighborhood when he was 4 years old and he doesn't know why he came to the neighborhood and he doesn't know if he has parents. He isn't alone he has friends like Quico, Quico is a 8 year old boy who lives with his mother miss worthmore and he is known to have puffy cheeks. Whenever he comes into the neighborhood with a cool toy or a lolipop and asks Chavo ¨ Chavo do you want some?¨ ¨ Yeah!¨ and he always says Buy One! His second friend is Phoebe. She is a girl and is quico's cousin and miss worthmore's niece, she always carries a doll with her named stephanie and it seems she likes chavo though chavo doesn't take a like interset in phoebe. His third friend is Patty. Patty is a pretty girl who lives with her aunt gloria and she is the love interest of chavo and quico but it seems she loves chavo more than quico and also sometimes she is the enemy of phoebe since she also likes chavo. His fourth friend is Junior. Junior is a big and fat kid who lives with his father who's the owner of the neighborhood. He sometimes gets into problems whenever he running down a hill he ends up rolling and whenever he is playing bowling he sometimes ends up being the ball. His last friend is Gordon. He is a 8 year old boy who sometimes doesn't talk much and he is a good friend to everyone since he doesn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

_In the city of New York..._

There was Chavo with Phoebe and Gordon and Junior and Patty who were bored with nothing to do, Then Quico comes and has something behind his back and says ¨ Hey guys i have something for you¨ then everyone stares at him ¨What? then quico shows what he was hiding behind his back ¨Lolipops!¨ and then everyone says ¨ Yay!¨ and then they grab their lolipops and chavo asks quico a question ¨Quico why did you bring lolipops for all of us?¨ ¨ Because i saw you were bored and would't like to talk and then i decided to buy lolipops for everyone so we can talk¨ ¨That was a great idea Quico!¨ junior said. ¨Thanks!¨ said Quico.

_Meanwhile in another city..._

There was the city Endsville and in the endsville was the park and in the park was Billy and Mandy and Grim having a picnic ¨This picnic was great idea Grim!¨ said mandy¨Why thank you mandy¨ grim said then he stares at billy who hasnt eaten a single food ¨ hey billy how come you havent touched a single food?¨ grim asked ¨Because there's no cherry pie! and i want to use your magic book to make one appear!¨ billy said ¨No billy! i wont let use the book!¨ grim said then billy smiles evily and says¨ Watch out Grim and Mandy its cerebus he want to eat you!¨ they turn around and they see nothing and billy then grabs the book¨Hey! give me back my book!¨ Grim said but billy ignores him and finds a spell and says ¨Uthe ecsators!¨ But no cherry pie appears and then Grim says¨Stupid! there is no spell to bring a cherry pie!¨ then mandy says ¨If there is no spell for a cherry pie then what spell did he use? ¨ just then a black hole appears in the sky with thunder and lighting and makes the sky dark¨way to go billy!¨ mandy said in frustation.

_Meanwhile in the city of New York..._

Chavo and his friends were still eating their lolipops ¨ So guys wouldnt it be cool if another city was combined together with our city?¨ said quico just then all the adults come in the neighborhood and too and professor girafalde and then junior says¨Dont stupid Quico! Its not like a black hole is going to appear in the sky with thunder and lighting and then makes the sky dark and takes us to another cit...¨ just before junior could finish a black appears in the sky and with the stuff junior said ¨As you were saying junior? Chavo said and then junior looks at him angry ¨Quico! Muffin! get in the house! said miss worthmore ¨Okay Mommy!¨said Quico just before he could run he felt like something or someone was pulling him and he open his eyes and see his wasnt being pulled...he was being sucked in the black hole and then he grabs on to the stairs and then says to everyone ¨Everyone grab on to something were being sucked in the black hole!¨ everyone did what they said the kids grabbed on to the stairs and miss worthmore and girafalde grabbed on to the door and miss pinster grabbed on to the pipes and mr beliarge and manny and golria grabbed on to the stairs too and mr raymond tries grab on the window before he could he was being lifted in the air and being sucked in the black hole ¨Oh no mr raymond!¨ said everyone ¨SOMEBODY HELP ME!¨ then miss pinster grabs him but she starts to get sucked in then the adults grab on to miss pinster and mr raymond and then professor girafalde says ¨Bring them down!¨ just before they could bring them down they all heard a crack and they turn around to see not only the neighborhood being sucked in the black hole but the whole city too! Finally the city is sucked in the black hole and the neighborhood too and everyone gets dettached from mr raymond and miss pinster and the kids lose their grip and lets go of the stairs and they get sucked in the black hole!

They all open their eyes to see their falling and so is the neighborhood and the city to another city and they start feel strange¨Hey guys aren't you feeling a little strange?¨ said quico ¨Yeah!¨ and then the kids start glowing and the adults look at them ¨Quico Muffin! whats happening to you? said miss worthmore ¨Junior whats happening to you?¨ said mr beliarge then there was a flash and they all cover their eyes and then they open them to see the kids have changed forms. Quico changed into billy and Phoebe changed into mandy, Patty changed into peneolpe pussycat,Junior changed into Nergal Jr,Gordon changed into irwin and Chavo changed into grim. The adults gasp to see the kids have changed forms ¨Quico come to me grab a hold of me!¨ said miss worthmore and then quico goes to her mother and then junior goes to his father,Phoebe goes to manny,Patty goes to her aunt and Gordon goes to miss pinster and then raymond says¨Chavo grab a hold of my hand!¨ ¨Okay!¨ he tries to reach him but a strong wind pushes him away from the group and to grab to mr raymond he then falls and everyone says¨Oh no! Chavo!¨ and they all and the neighborhood lands in the street of billy and mandy and the city lands in Endsville. They all get up and they look at the kids ¨How come the kids changed forms and we didnt?¨ said miss worthmore¨We'll talk about that later right now we have to find chavo¨ said girafalde then they go into streets looking for him.

_Meanwhile in the park..._

Billy and mandy and grim saw that the black hole disappeard ¨I wonder what that was?¨ mandy asked ¨I dont know but lets go home¨ said billy ¨Grim you clean up and throw away the trash¨ orderd mandy and then grim frowns and starts to use a bag to grab the trash just before he could throw the trash he then hears something ¨AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!¨ ¨That sound like screaming¨ he then looks up and sees someone falling and crashes into him the two groan ¨Hey! watch...¨ before he could finish he then sees a skeleton looking excatly like him and they both move and do the samething and grim asks ¨Why where falling from the sky?¨ ¨ well because a black hole sucked me in and my friends into this city along with our city¨ and grim says in his mind (so that was why the black hole appeard) and he asks ¨ im grim and whats your name?¨ ¨ My name is Chavo¨

**What will happen now that the neighborhood and the city is in endsville and what will happen now that chavo met grim? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
